Le mal en son royaume - chapitre 1 et 2
by poutcho
Summary: Nous ne sommes que des passeurs vois-tu. Nous n'avons pas été choisis pour aller bien loin. Comme la plupart des nuisibles qui peuplent ce monde, nous ne sommes pas destinés à jouer un rôle de premier plan. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as conscience. Il n'y a rien de triste à cela, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Nous sommes des outils et rien de plus. Des rouages de la machine


**LE MAL EN SON ROYAUME**

 **9 septembre 1990**

 **Une île sans nom de l'Archipel de Lulea**

 **–** **1 –**

Luka se surprit à réciter un notre-père. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été croyant mais la mort était là, toute proche. Elle le cherchait et lui tendait les bras. Luka ne priait pas pour le salut de son âme mais pour trouver un peu de paix et éloigner cette peur panique qui habitait sa tête et tétanisait ses muscles. C'était pourtant un effort inutile et il le savait. Il n'avait plus les ressources nécessaires pour faire face à cette terreur blanche. Il n'était plus acteur de la scène monstrueuse qui se jouait sur cette île de malheur. Il était désormais spectateur docile de sa propre fin.

L'opération Loup Blanc ressemblait pourtant à toutes ces missions secrètes que Luka avait conduites avec son unité. Sur le papier l'opération ne présentait aucune difficulté. C'est peut être pourquoi, un peu plus tôt, il avait ignoré les signes précurseurs du désastre. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce froid mordant qui semblait avoir élu domicile sur cette île et tourné le dos à cette sensation d'être observé par un ennemi invisible. Il avait balayé ses appréhensions et ses intuitions, alors persuadé qu'expérience et préparation lui permettraient de faire face à tous les types de menaces. Il mesurait maintenant la conséquence de son excès de confiance en contemplant le cadavre mutilé de Christof, son premier lieutenant.

Leurs embarcations silencieuses avaient touché la grève moins d'une heure plus tôt. Les photo satellites que Luka avait consulté l'avait préparé à la topographie de ce bout de terre. Quelques hectares de roche intégralement mangés par une végétation dense. Les épineux couverts de neige avaient colonisés l'île et rien d'autre ne semblait avoir poussé ici. Il savait pourtant que son objectif se cachait à l'est de l'île. Dissimulé entre les branches des sapins se trouvait le "village".

Ainsi, à la faveur de la nuit et de la végétation, les soldats avaient pu avancer sans être repéré. La neige gelée n'était pas un problème pour ce commando spécifiquement entrainé pour ce type de terrain. Très vite, l'objectif avait été atteint et le village encerclé sans rencontrer aucune difficulté. Luka avait eu la surprise de constater que les baraquements de bois et la parodie de chapelle qui se dissimulaient ici étaient plus abouti qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne s'agissait pas de simples cabanons mais de véritables habitations capables d'abriter une petite population pendant quelques semaines. La chapelle, en particulier, avait certainement nécessité le travail d'une bonne quarantaine de personne. Entièrement construite en bois, elle conservait un caractère austère et inquiétant propre aux églises scandinaves.

Malgré la taille inattendue du village, la suite de l'opération n'avait pas posé de problème. Les « résidents » avaient été rassemblés puis guidés dans la forêt. C'est avec une incroyable docilité qu'ils avaient accepté de se mettre en rang afin de faire face à leurs bourreaux. Quelques femmes avaient laissées échapper un sanglot en serrant leur enfant contre elles mais on lisait dans leur regard une détermination froide ainsi qu'une absence totale de peur. Personne n'avait essayé de fuir ou de mourir en héro. C'était facile. Un sergent y était allé de son commentaire avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette:

— Schafe im Schachthaus[1] avait il murmuré avec un sale rictus aux lèvres.

L'instant d'après, tout était fini. Un déluge de plomb s'abattait sur les membres de la secte pendant quelques secondes et la forêt retrouvait son calme.

Une simple formalité. Un contrat facile à remplir pour les seize militaires habitués à donner la mort et à considérer leurs victimes comme des bouts de viande. Luka ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Voila bien longtemps qu'il exécutait chacun de ses contrats avec froideur. Il venait de participer à la tuerie et en vidant indistinctement le chargeur de son Heckler & Koch sur hommes, femmes et enfants, il n'avait ressenti qu'une vague forme de soulagement : Une nouvelle mission sans accroc. La satisfaction du travail bien fait.

Alors que l'odeur de la cordite s'évanouissait, balayée par le vent glacial du nord de l'Europe, les militaires s'étaient imperceptiblement détendus. Luka avait accepté une sèche tendue par Christof. Comme toujours, ce dernier avait enlevé sa cagoule. Il détestait la porter et s'en débarrassait aussi vite que possible. Luka fit de même. Christof ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs, aplatis par sa cagoule. Il ressemblait maintenant à une sorte d'épouvantail de carnaval et certainement pas à une machine à tuer.

Les deux hommes, le fusil mitrailleur en bandoulière, avançaient sereinement vers la chapelle. Sur le terrain, très peu de mots avaient été échangés et Luka n'avait nullement besoin de rappeler ses ordres. Son unité fonctionnait comme une machine bien huilée. Plusieurs militaires écumaient l'île à la recherche d'hypothétiques fuyards, d'autres creusaient une fosse destinée à accueillir le corps des victimes, enfin, quelques uns visitaient les baraquements de la secte et rassemblaient les effets personnels des infortunés.

Luka jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils étaient en avance sur le timing et disposaient de plus de temps que nécessaire pour mener à bien cette mission. Dans moins de trente minutes, ils auraient effacé toute trace de leur forfait et quitté l'île. Personne n'entendrait plus parler de la quarantaine de personne qui reposerait bientôt sous une bonne couche de terre. 3:19 à sa montre. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin à Berlin. Ses pensées s'envolèrent brièvement vers son appartement de Soorstrasse où sa femme et sa fille devaient dormir paisiblement. Il devrait être en mesure de les rejoindre demain, avant le diner. Non pas que l'ambiance au sein du foyer familial était au beau fixe mais il avait besoin de cette normalité. Il avait besoin d'un matin et d'un soir, rythmé par les évènements banals de la vie quotidienne. Si l'opération était bouclée dans les temps et si le débriefing avec le général ne s'éternisait pas, il aurait même le temps de récupérer Anke à la sortie de l'école.

Luka fut le premier à pénétrer dans la chapelle suivi de prés par son lieutenant. Un rapide examen des lieux leur permis de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans le bâtiment. Christof alluma une autre cigarette et tendit, à nouveau son paquet vers Luka. Ce dernier déclina l'offre et commença à arpenter cet étrange lieu de culte. Le bâtiment avait la simplicité des églises pastorales suédoises. Une structure massive et rectangulaire, des piliers de bois soutenant une solide charpente et une absence complète d'ornements. La partie inférieure de la chapelle était plus surprenante. Le sol avait été décaissé sur trois bons mètres, révélant ainsi des fondations en pierre datant sans doute de plusieurs siècles. La roche mise à nu était sombre et presque polie. On y devinait parfois des runes à demi effacées. Un escalier en bois permettait de rejoindre la partie basse de l'église. Une construction massive et solide destinée à supporter le poids de plus d'une dizaine de personne.

Luka emprunta cet ouvrage de bois en écoutant résonner ses pas sur chacune des marches. En contrebas il avança lentement entre roches taillées et pièces de maçonnerie en détaillants les inscriptions antédiluviennes qui ornaient certaines pierres. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un puit circulaire circonscrit par une margelle de quelques centimètres. Des inscriptions runiques parfaitement lisibles en faisaient le tour. Luka n'avait aucune espèce de connaissance en la matière. Il devinait pourtant le caractère préhistorique de ces inscriptions. Il se pencha au dessus du puit et, même en s'aidant du faisceau lumineux de sa maglite, fut incapable d'en percer les ténèbres. Ce gouffre obscur puait le cadavre. Christof rejoint Luka et se pencha à son tour au dessus du vide :

— Putain, c'est quoi cette odeur ! lâcha t'il avant de se reculer rapidement.

— A ton avis ? lui répondit de manière laconique Luka.

Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que depuis des éons, ce puit était utilisé pour sacrifier des hommes et des femmes en l'honneur d'obscures divinités souterraines. Il en allait de même pour cet autel constellé de tâches sombres qui lui faisait face. Les marques noirâtres qui pigmentaient sa surface étaient très vraisemblablement du sang séché. Lors d'un des derniers briefing auquel Luka avait assisté, il se souvint qu'il avait été question d'une secte qui sacrifiait des nouveaux nés en explosant leur crâne contre une idole de pierre. Il se rappelait qu'en expliquant cela, l'officier avait joint le geste à la parole et se saisissant d'une chaise par les pieds, l'avait frappé avec violence contre un mur jusqu'à en fendre le dossier. Alors qu'il faisait face à cette roche souillée, cette scène qui, à l'époque, lui avait paru théâtrale, pris soudainement un visage des plus sordide. Luka fit le tour de l'autel et commença à observer un bas-relief. Il détaillait un étrange visage grimaçant malmené par le temps. Un démon archaïque ou un diable sorti des âges qui, malgré son caractère naïf, gardait une surprenante force expressive. C'est alors qu'à l'extérieur, les premiers tirs d'arme automatique se firent entendre. Des tirs épars tout d'abord puis incroyablement nourris.

Luka se redressa immédiatement, attentif aux informations captées par ses sens. Christof, de son côté, saisi son arme et se projeta à l'extérieur du bâtiment, prêt à prêter main forte à ses compagnons. Luka n'en fit rien. Il décryptait les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui et envisageait les différentes options. Les armes ont leur langage. Chaque flingue a sa propre voix et parle distinctement à ceux qui savent entendre. Luka était de ceux là. A l'extérieur, les armes chantaient la déroute, le désespoir et la peur. Les militaires ne tiraient pas pour toucher une cible, ils vidaient leur chargeur pour se donner du courage. Ils vidaient leur chargeur comme on tire sur une foule indistincte ou sur un ennemi invisible. Ils étaient perdus, ils n'agissaient plus comme un groupe cohérent mais comme des individus isolés dans leur propre terreur. Luka avançait lentement vers la sortie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pourtant, sang et adrénaline semblaient avoir quitté son corps. Il se sentait vide. Il essayait de deviner ce qui avait pu lui échapper.

Christof venait d'atteindre la sortie et Luka le voyait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son premier lieutenant était figé, paralysé par l'horreur. Il tenait fermement son fusil mitrailleur en main mais n'essayait même pas de s'en servir. Il regardait quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_ à l'est, sans doute à une vingtaine ou une trentaine de mètre de l'église. Il regardait _quelque chose_ qui, en un instant, parvint à annihiler tout espoir, à subtiliser courage et fierté. C'est sans doute à cet instant précis que Luka compris qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. C'est en regardant la peur qui paralysait son lieutenant qu'il eut l'intime conviction que _personne_ n'en réchapperait.

Il n'était pas encore sorti de la chapelle lorsqu'un de ses hommes traversa le toit pour venir s'écraser, quelques mètre plus bas, bouillie de chair et d'os propulsée d'on ne sait où. Luka y avait à peine prêté attention. Il ne regarda pas le cadavre et ne s'interrogea pas sur la nature du maléfice qui propulsait ses hommes dans les airs. La peur le saisissait déjà et il craignait de lire sur cette dépouille disloquée la confirmation de ses appréhensions les plus sombres.

A pas lents, il avançait toujours vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit les cris de détresse de ses hommes. Il gravit l'escalier de bois puis franchit le seuil, comme un fantôme, comme un mort vivant, et l'odeur de charnier qui accompagnait _la chose_ vint jusqu'à lui. Enfin, il quitta la chapelle et se tourna vers _elle_ , certain qu'à l'instant où il poserait les yeux sur la créature qui décimait son unité, son être tout entier tomberait en déliquescence.

 **–** **2 –**

Luka avait sans doute fuit. Il ne se souvenait pas distinctement comment il était arrivé contre ce rocher qui faisait face à la mer. Les tirs avaient désormais cessés et un silence troublé par le flux et le reflux des vagues régnait sur l'île. Ce calme était trompeur. Luka savait que _la chose_ était là, quelque part, écumant ce bout de terre à la recherche de survivant. Il pouvait sentir son odeur abjecte, entendre ses hululements lunaires ainsi que le bruit de ses pas sourds qui frappaient le sol.

A un moment donné, quitter l'île avait du être une option. Luka avait du chercher à se rapprocher de la plage où étaient camouflés les zodiacs. Le militaire ignorait s'il avait échoué dans cette entreprise ou s'il n'avait pas essayé. Adossé à la roche, il se sentait las, vide et désespéré. Quitter le trou dans lequel il s'était niché lui semblait hors de porté. La peur l'empêchait de penser de manière cohérente et injectait dans ses veines un venin qui tétanisait ses muscles et tordait ses entrailles.

Comme sous l'effet d'une fièvre, Luka délirait. Il ne maitrisait plus le flot de ses pensées qui le ballotait de manière chaotique. Il avait prié, récité des mantras incohérents et pleuré en appelant son père. L'abri illusoire que lui fournissait ce rocher avait fini par l'aider à retrouver ses esprits. Il s'était un peu ressaisi et, maintenant, cherchait en lui les ressources nécessaires pour ne pas céder à la panique. Luka se raccrocha à une idée, une sensation lointaine qui le réconfortait et le protégeait. Il était né à Berlin-Est en des temps sombres et compliqués. Pourtant, songer à son enfance dans l'appartement sur Grundwalstrasse qui l'avait vu grandir avait toujours pu le rassurer. Un âge d'or dont les souvenirs restaient vivaces.

Il se rappelait du grand couloir de l'entrée où il faisait de la trottinette et de la nappe un peu collante de la grande table du salon. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de la cire qu'utilisait sa mère pour les parquets et de la luminosité si particulière du salon lorsqu'on tirait les voilages. Luka se rappelait aussi de son père. Il pensait à ses colères, aussi promptes à s'enflammer qu'à s'éteindre. Il n'oubliait pas sa bienveillance et ses cadeaux rituels lorsqu'il revenait de Moscou. Luka se souvenait même de l'odeur du savon à raser de son père. Cette senteur poivrée qui accompagnait ses baisers matinaux avant de partir au travail.

Le militaire songeait que son père n'avait jamais connu Anke. Il était mort quelques mois avant la naissance de sa petite fille. Il aurait tant aimé lui faire ce cadeau et voir dans ses yeux la fierté d'être grand père. Anke et Judith étaient aujourd'hui tout ce qui retenait Luka parmi les vivants.

Laissant vagabonder son esprit, il songea à tous ces moments d'errances aux côtés des siens. Il était un mauvais père et un mauvais mari. A cet instant, alors qu'il se savait condamné, il le regrettait amèrement. Il vivait dans un monde de secret, de conspiration, de mensonge et de meurtre. Comment oublier tout cela dés le seuil de son appartement franchit ? Il aurait aimé que ses mondes soient étanches mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien malgré lui, il emmenait dans sa vie personnelle une fraction de cette violence qui faisait le quotidien de son activité professionnelle. Comment faire semblant ? Comment jouer le jeu de la normalité alors qu'on connait la corruption de la société et qu'on devine le chaos inéluctable. Luka avait il seulement essayé ?

Le soldat fixa son attention sur les reflets de la lune à la surface de la mer. Combien d'heure avant le jour ? Les vagues faisaient vibrer les reflets blancs de manière hypnotique. Cette lumière et la sérénité du paysage qui lui faisait face l'aidèrent à retrouver son calme. Il commençait peu à peu à apprivoiser l'idée de sa mort, ici, au milieu de nulle part, sans doute avant les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il songea avec ironie aux chemins qu'emprunte la vie pour vous mener à votre perte. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée par conviction, pour suivre la voie tracée par son père, ce grand homme qui avait fuit l'Allemagne Nazi pour mettre sa compétence au service de l'armée russe. Luka s'était engagé comme on entre en politique, pour lutter contre tout type de fascisme, pour vivre debout et défendre la liberté. Par quel fruit du hasard avait il fini par intégrer la Bundesnachrichtendienst[2] puis cette unité aux objectifs obscures.

On lui répétait qu'il se battait contre la plus insidieuse des menaces. On lui disait qu'il était un héro inconnu et que le monde, au bord du chaos, lui devait son salut. Il avait eu tellement de peine à le croire. Il avait assassiné des anonymes et exterminé des inconnus. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'opération et se contentait de suivre les ordres. Cette prétendue menace n'avait pas de forme distincte et aucune de ses cibles ne semblait de nature à menacer l'ordre mondial.

Il avait fini par s'éloigner de ses convictions et de la motivation qui l'avait conduit à entrer dans l'armée. Alors, pourquoi continuait-il à porter l'uniforme et à suivre les ordres de l'Etat Major ? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse. Il adorait la sensation de pouvoir que procure la connaissance des secrets d'Etat. Il était fier d'être parmi ceux qui savent ce qui se passe derrière le voile des apparences. Il se sentait important. Il se sentait l'égal de son père.

La futilité de ses motivations lui éclata au visage. Que dirait l'Etat Major à Anke et Judith lorsqu'il serait mort? Son unité n'était pas sensé exister et sa présence en Suède relevait du secret militaire. Sa femme et sa fille auraient elles seulement le droit de savoir qu'il était mort en service ? Il en doutait. Selon toute vraisemblance, on parlerait d'un accident de manœuvre ou d'entrainement, une tragédie stupide liée à une erreur humaine.

Plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux perdus sur le reflet dansant de la lune, Luka n'avait pas vu qu' _Elle_ était là. _Elle_ se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. La créature était parfaitement immobile et attendait que sa proie pose ses yeux sur elle. C'était maintenant chose faite. Luka croisa son regard et y lut toute l'insignifiance de sa personne, de ses actes, de sa vie. En un instant, le calme intérieur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retrouver fut balayé. La créature s'avança vers lui en ondulant, ses contours étaient flous, perdus entre plusieurs dimensions. Une créature en expansion. Une insulte aux lois de la physique fondamentale.

Le militaire avait maintenant baissé les yeux et s'était mis à sangloter. A nouveau, il appelait son père. Il tremblait comme une feuille morte, comme un malade ravagé par la fièvre. Il faisait si froid à proximité du monstre que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues gelaient bien avant de quitter son visage.

La créature s'avançait encore. Son corps absorbait la lumière tel un puit obscur et jetait sur sa victime une ombre plus noire que le néant. Luka fut pris de nausée. Il vomit un flot de bile et de café qui brula son œsophage. Il sanglotait de plus belle, ses tremblements étaient convulsifs et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Sa propre voix parvenait à ses oreilles de manière étrange, comme si les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient prononcés par un autre.

Tout en suppliant, il chercha à tâtons son fusil mitrailleur. Il l'avait perdu depuis bien longtemps mais ses mains se refermèrent sur la crosse de son 9mm. Avec un effort surhumain, il relâcha le cran de sureté et ramena son bras vers lui. Il se concentrait pour ne pas lever les yeux vers la monstruosité et focalisait son attention sur l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. L'acier était glacial et, malgré ses gants de cuir, Luka ressentait la morsure du froid. Il leva enfin le revolver mais ne la pointa pas en direction de son opposant. Il saisit la crosse à deux mains et appliqua le canon sur son front.

Avant de sombrer, Luka n'eut pas de pensée pour sa femme ou sa fille. Il ne vit pas de lumière douce au bout du tunnel. Il accueillit l'inconscience avec bonheur, comme un malade soulagé par la morphine. Un moment d'extase lorsque la peur fut anesthésiée par la mort.

* * *

[1] Des moutons à l'abattoir

[2] Service de Renseignement Allemand


End file.
